


[Commission] Revenge is Magic

by BabyLily



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Diapers, diaper fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyLily/pseuds/BabyLily
Summary: Written by me, commissioned by anonymous.Abacus Cinch decides it's time to fight fire with fire.





	[Commission] Revenge is Magic

"So... this must be it..."  
  
Abacus Cinch stared at the storefront before her, hesitant to go inside. It clearly was not the type of establishment she would have ever seen herself enter, much less voluntarily. It was in the... lowlier part of town, and the shop itself, while being advertised as an "antiques store" on the sign above the door, as well as the text on the window next to said door, made the impression of being more of a shop for cheap, used knick knacks and curios. Again, definitely not the kind of store Cinch, who considered herself a woman of class and exquisite taste, would pay a visit to under usual circumstances.  
  
But these were not usual circumstances. Quite the opposite, in fact. The circumstances could not have been more unusual. For the reason she was here, was to procure a magical artifact. But that was not even the most unusual part of the story, at least in her eyes.  
  
It had been a few months since she was openly humiliated at the Friendship Games. Not only did her school, the prestigious private Crystal Prep Boarding School, lose against the usually underperforming Canterlot High public school, no, said school even took away her most prized and promising pupil, Twilight Sparkle. And just to top it off, her students seemed to get more and more chummy with the Canterlot High students.  
  
All because of magic.  
  
Abacus Cinch had always been a realist, but also a very pragmatic person. Had someone told her less than a year ago that the reason for Canterlot High's newfound confidence was that their student body had fought against the powers of dark magic not only once, but twice, she would have probably laughed at that person. However, when she saw portals to another world letting dangerous vines onto the race track of the Friendship Games, followed by one of Canterlot's students sprouting wings, there was no arbitrary skepticism in her mind. She believed what she witnessed, and what she witnessed was magic.  
  
Yes, she was a pragmatic woman, and also a woman who wanted revenge. Revenge on Principal Celestia, and by extension, all of Canterlot High. And the pragmatic way to get revenge on someone with magic on her side was obviously to use magic herself. Every waking hour she had spent, reading about strange occurences, researching every little bit of information that seemed like it pointed to magic being used, until she had finally found that crucial puzzle piece. Until she had finally discovered a way to make Principal Celestia as helpless and humiliated as she had been feeling ever since the Friendship Games.  
  
She entered the store, which, as she expected, was not the cleanest or most tidy locale. She wanted to get out of here as quickly as she could, so she approached the elderly man behind the counter and stated her intent.  
  
"Good evening. My name is Abacus Cinch. I called earlier because of the pocket watch."  
  
  
  
Principal Celestia was sitting in her office late in the afternoon. School had been over for a few hours now, but as principal, it was her job to take care of all the paperwork laid out before her. Letters from the school board, appeals for better sports equipment, complaints about the condition of some of the student bathrooms, the usual. However, something about this afternoon felt... not as usual. Something about the situation felt... hazy. It was a bit as if she had a fever. Or no, it felt more like some sort of dream. She could not put her finger on it, but Celestia found she could not focus as well as she normally could, and every movement, every touch, felt... hollow. As if she was not actually moving or touching things. She tried to ignore the feeling as well as she could, as she started putting her signature on one of the forms in front of her.  
  
"Very good. Now, with her signature, you now officially have full custody over Celestia, Miss Cinch. Congratulations."  
  
Celestia looked up and found that she was in an office that was unfamiliar to her. In front of her, behind a desk, was a woman in a pantsuit, retrieving the piece of paper she had just signed and smiling. And sitting in the chair right next to Celestia was...  
  
"Miss Cinch?"  
  
The slightly older woman looked at Celestia sternly.  
  
"Yes.  Me. I'm your new guardian."  
  
"My new guardian?"  
  
Cinch rolled her eyes and responded in an annoyed tone of voice:  
  
"See, this kind of airheadedness is why we agreed to this arrangement."  
  
Arrangement? What did she mean by... wait. Now Celestia seemed to remember. Of course. Abacus Cinch, the woman who was nice enough to give her a job as her personal assistant, even after she had not been able to hold down a steady job for over a year. Who had convinced her that she might not be cut out for adult life. Who told her to...  
  
"Well," the woman in the suit said, "just to reiterate: Celestia has now forfeited all her adult rights and legal autonomy to Abacus Cinch. Miss Cinch, you will be from now be responsible for Celestia and will be free to treat her just like you would treat your biological daughter. Any more questions?"  
  
"No I'm sure that should be it. Isn't that right, Celestia?"  
  
"Y-yeah... sure..."  
  
Celestia was still somewhat confused by the whole situation, but she did not really know why. All the pieces were there, she could clearly remember everything that led up to this moment. Getting employed by Miss Cinch, talking to her about this legal procedure, even walking into this office and getting everything ready and explained was clear as day, and yet... she felt as if she was missing something.  
  
"Well then," Miss Cinch said, "we are much obliged, and we'll get on our way then. Come, Celestia, we... Celestia! Really? Again? Here?"  
  
Celestia looked at her new caretaker with surprise in her eyes, but then she felt an uncomfortable wet feeling on her legs, and as she looked down, she now saw that she had just wet not just her panties, but the chair she was sitting in.  
  
"I... I... I'm so sorry, I... I didn't..."  
  
Miss Cinch simply rolled her eyes, an annoyed look on her face.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. Anyway, I expected something like this to happen, and since you're under my custody now, you will  _not_  protest against this again, you hear?"  
  
She did not know what Cinch was talking about at first, but then it quickly became clear as her guardian procured a thick, white diaper from her bag. Cinch then turned towards the woman behind the desk.  
  
"Do you mind?"  
  
"Oh no, no worries. Just do what you have to."  
  
"Good. Now, Celestia..."  
  
She pointed towards a sofa standing against a wall.  
  
"...lie down."  
  
"What? But you can't just..."  
  
"What did I just say about protesting?"  
  
"B-but..."  
  
Again, Cinch rolled her eyes andthen grabbed Celestia by the wrist, sitting down on the sofa and pulling her over her lap, yanking down her soaked panties and spanking her very hard.  
  
"Ow! Ow! No! Please! P-please stop!"  
  
The grown woman with the flowing rainbow hair was quickly reduced to a sobbing heap of misery with a very red bottom. She put up absolutely no resistance when Cinch put her down onto the couch, wiped her privates clean, and put the thick, embarrassing diaper on her. As she stood her back up on her feet, Cinch turned back to the other woman and said:  
  
"We'll be going now."  
  
The woman just nodded and smiled as Cinch pulled Celestia out the door, her panties now lying in the office's waste bin, and the thick diaper clearly visible under her short, pink dress. It was weird, Celestia could not remember owning this dress. Or could she? Again, there was a strange feeling in her head, as if some things just did not fit fully together.  
  
However, she had bigger problems to worry about right now.  
  
  
  
Miss Cinch opened up the door to her house and the two of them entered. Once again, on the way here, a memory just seemed to pop into Celestia's head. Yes, of course. She was living with Cinch. It was just one more generous offer this woman had made her, that she could not have refused.  
  
"Well then, let's go to your room."  
  
Her room. Yes, her room. She started walking the way to said room, but at the same time, found herself surprised by the fact that she knew where she had to go. But why? It was  _her room!  
_  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Umm... my room?"  
  
Had she misremembered after all?  
  
"Oh. Yes, of course. I haven't told you yet. Come here."  
  
She took Celestia by the hand once again, and walked her to a different room fo the house. Again, a memory just seemed to appear in Celestia's mind. That was the room that Miss Cinch expressly told her, numerous times, not to enter. A room where a lot of construction had been done in recent weeks.  
  
"Here... your new, more fitting room..."  
  
As Cinch opened the door, Celestia was shocked by what she saw. This looked less like a regular bedroom, and more like... a nursery! The walls were adorned with pastel pink wallpapers with ponies on them, a pink one, a purple one with horns, a blue one with wings, an orange one, a yellow one with wings, another yellow one with a horn and a white one with a horn. They seemed strangely familiar to her, but she did not linger on them too long as she noticed... an oversized crib and a changing table!  
  
"This... this is my new room?"  
  
"Yes. As I said, I think it is way more fitting for you..."  
  
Miss Cinch suddenly made a disgusted face.  
  
"...as you keep proving to me."  
  
A smell hit Celestia's nose and an embarrassing realization took over her mind. She blushed as Cinch once again grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the changing table. Though in that moment, a memory once again hit her out of nowhere. This was not the first time she had pooped herself. In fact, that habit was one of the reasons why she was unable to hold down a steady job.  
  
"See, you are simply not made out to be a grown-up..."  
  
Cinch put her on the table and took off her diaper, cleaning her up, powdering her, and putting a fresh diaper on her.  
  
"...that is why you need a caretaker to look after you. To guide you. So, here are the rules you will have to follow. One: You will not touch your diaper under any circumstances. You come to me when you have one of your accidents. Two: Your bedtime is 6:30 PM. You will go to bed without a fuss. Three: You will do any chores I tell you, again, without a fuss. Four: Not following any of these rules wil result in spankings, or other forms of punishment. Have I made myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Cinch..." Celestia responded, blushing ashamedly.  
  
"Oh yes, that reminds me of another thing. You are not to call me "Miss Cinch." From now on, you will refer to me as "mommy" at all times. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes... mommy..."  
  
"Good. Now come, it is time for your dinner."  
  
  
  
Celestia was sitting in a high chair, her poofy diaper elevating her somewhat. The soft feeling on her butt cheeks, together with the constant crinkle noises that she heard after even the slightest little movement, made her feel incredibly embarrassed. But of course, so did the high chair, and so did the spoons full of mushy, sticky, baby food she was being fed by her mommy right now.  
  
"Now come, open up."  
  
"Is this really necessary, Miss Ci... I mean mommy? I-I mean, I get the diapers, but... I-I can't feed myself just f... hmpf!"  
  
Her questioning was quickly silenced by a spoonful of a mushy mix of peas, carrots, and potatoes. Celestia was not quite sure which she hated more - the taste, or the consistency.  
  
"Hush, hush. You need to learn that you're not the grown up you might think you are. I do not see how someone who cannot provide for herself, and who soils her underwear constantly, to the point of having to wear diapers, is in any position to argue for her own maturity. Or do you see that differently, Celestia?"  
  
Celestia blushed and looked away bashfully as she swallowed her baby food.  
  
"That's what I thought. And besides, I  _am_  your legal guardian. I am therefore allowed to treat you however I see fit. Don't you remember? You put your signature under that document yourself, after all."  
  
Celestia said nothing as she opened her mouth to receive another spoonful of the half-liquid paste with the abhorrent aroma. Cinch was right. She  _did_  voluntarily sign all her adult privileges away to become her ward. Or did she? Once again, as she tried to make sense of things, some parts did not really seem to fit the puzzle. She could clearly remember all of it happening - all the accidents she had at Cinch's office, the scoldings she endured, the day Cinch proposed the idea to her, her reluctance and eventual agreement, and of course the signing of the document earlier today - but at the same time, it also kind of felt as if those things had not actually happened. It was strange. Although one explanation could of course be her "immature mind" as Cinch referred to it from time to time.  
  
Celestia finished her "dinner," which was followed up by her "mommy" taking out a small glass bottle with a rubber nipple attached to the top, which was filled with milk. The diapered young woman looked shocked, and a bit reluctant as she realized what her caretaker was expecting from her, but then her eyes darted toward Cinch's face, who threw an intimidating glare at her, which was enough to clearly communicate that any sign of even the slightest bit of protest would result in a severe punishment. As such, Celestia did nothing to resist the bottle being put into her mouth, and began suckling on it just like the baby she started feeling like.  
  
Abacus Cinch smiled a dark, victorious smile. There she was. Her nemesis. The - former - principal of the school that provided her with the greatest humiliation and disgrace she had ever faced in her entire life. Of course, in this new reality, that had never happened. And not just because in this reality, Canterlot High's stalwart principal was a diaper soiling, milk-suckling, submissive, adult baby. No, there was another surprise waiting for Celestia, even if she - in her current state of mind - would probably not be able to fully appreciate it. But that could still wait for a while.  
  
Celestia finished her bottle, resulting in a burp that only made her blush more.  
  
"Good. Now, let's get you to bed. It's almost 6:30, and tomorrow is going to be a very special day for you..."  
  
Celestia could only speculate what that meant as she was being carried towards her crib.  
  
  
  
Celestia could not believe it. She was supposed to go back to  _school?_  As she was walking down the corridors of Crystal Prep High School, Miss Cinch taking her by the hand, and teenagers in the halls quietly pointing and laughing at her, she turned her head towards her stern caretaker.  
  
"I'm really supposed to go back to school?"  
  
Cinch rolled her eyes and responded in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Yes, Celestia. For the millionth time, yes. I cannot simply ignore my duties as headmistress, so I need someone to take care of you while I'm working. And as you know, we have a particular classroom for... special students, where you will spend your day."  
  
Once again, Celestia remembered something that she seemed to have forgotten completely. Yes, Crystal Prep did indeed have a special education program for... slower students. However, Celestia had never seen it, nor the students attending the program. So this was going to be an interesting experience. Would these students also laugh at her for wearing diapers? Or even just for the fact that she was a grown woman attending high school again?  
  
"Here we are."  
  
Cinch knocked on the classroom door they were now standing in front of, and it quickly opened and a teacher who looked less stern than Miss Cinch opened the door. She had multicolored hair, with shades of pink, purple and yellow in it, and a warm smile on her face.  
  
"Ah, Principal Cinch! I was expecting you. I assume this is your new protege?"  
  
"Yes indeed, Miss Cadance. As you can undoubtedly see..."  
  
Cinch gave Celestia a few pats on the back of the diaper that was clearly visible underneath her school uniform's skirt, prompting Celestia to blush once again.  
  
"...she will fit right into your class. I will come by at the end of the day to pick her up. Take good care of her."  
  
Miss Cadance smiled.  
  
"Of course I will. I'm sure she will get along really well with the other children."  
  
"Good. I'll see you later this afternoon, Celestia."  
  
Celestia did not really react as Cinch left, but the principal probably did not expect her to, anyway. Celstiawas way too occupied with thinking about what would expect her in this classroom, as Cadance led her inside. What she saw definitely took her by surprise.  
  
This did decidedly not look like a classroom meant for high school students, not even special ed students. It looked more like... a nursery? There was a colorful carpet with cartoon characters on it, toys lying around... and even an oversized changing table in the back corner of the room. And in the opposite corner of that room, there was a playpen, with three girls sitting in it. One with red hair and yellow streaks, one with glasses and violet hair with pink streaks, in a ponytail, and one with a wild mane of pink hair. And as she looked closer, she noticed - all three of them were wearing diapers!  
  
She approached the three girls and the pink-haired one jumped up and shouted, almost screamed exictedly:  
  
"Ooh! Are you the new girl? You must be the new girl! What's your name? I'm Pinkie Pie, and these are my friends, Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer! What's your name? Did I already ask that? What..."  
  
The one with the red hair put her hand over Pinkie Pie's mouth while Celestia was still trying her best to process the amount of words that were just thrown at her.  
  
"Please excuse Pinkie. She... can get a little excited," the girl said, smiling and chuckling a little, "As she said, I'm Sunset Shimmer. What's your name?"  
  
The young woman regained her composure and tried her best to smile back.  
  
"Nice... nice to meet you. I'm Celestia. I'm here because Miss Cinch... is now my legal guardian..."  
  
All three of them looked at her in surprise. The one with glasses, which Pinkie had introduced as Twilight Sparkle, spoke up now.  
  
"Cinch is your... legal guardian?"  
  
"Yes, I'm... well, I worked for her for a while. She gave me that job after I was unable to hold down any other work. But I only made a mess of things, so she convinced that I'd be better off if she took care of me, considering my... problem..."  
  
She blushed as she looked down upon her diapers, causing all three girls to do the same... and Sunset - who still had her hand on Pinkie's mouth - to sigh.  
  
"Pinkie... you know that's what happens when you get too excited!"  
  
Celestia looked, and she could see the front of Pinkie's diaper swelling up and taking on a yellowish color.  
  
"We'll go get her changed. Be back in a second."  
  
With that, Sunset and Pinkie walked towards Miss Cadance, leaving Celestia alone with Twilight, who was coloring in some pictures in a coloring book.  
  
"So... are you three the only ones in this... class?"  
  
Celestia was not sure if she could really use that word. It felt more like a daycare than an actual school class.  
  
"No," said Twilight, still coloring, "there are four other girls, but they're absent today."  
  
"And do they also..."  
  
"...yes, we all wear diapers here. I mean, that's why this program exists. For the... slower students."  
  
In Twilight's voice, Celestia could hear a clear sound of... resentment? Disappointment?  
  
"So they don't teach you... or, us, I guess... anything here?"  
  
"No. Miss Cinch says that if we haven't stopped being babies by now, there's no point in trying to change that..."  
  
The whole time she was talking, Twilight had not looked up from her coloring book, despite looking pretty disinterested in it. It felt weird. This girl did not seem like she was "slow" at all. If anything, she seemed bored by the monotonous activity, but just did not have anything else to do here.  
  
Celestia was torn. On one hand, her mommy was a smart woman, and had given her a chance. But on the other hand, this felt wrong somehow. Only complicating the matter was the fact that Celestia had a feeling as if she knew those girls, despite only having met them a few minutes ago, and as if she knew they had way more potential than Cinch gave them credit for.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Sunset Shimmer.  
  
"Hey there. What did we miss?"  
  
She and Pinkie Pie sat down next to Celestia and Twilight in the playpen, and Twilight responded:  
  
"Oh, nothing. Celestia just asked some questions, and I answered her. That's... that's..."  
  
Twilight made a face, and Celestia's nose told her that someone needed a change. However, she was surprised that Twilight did not seem embarrassed or anything. She just sighed, expressing a form of verbal shrugging, and stood up.  
  
"Well, looks like it's my time now. And I guess you should better come with me, Celestia."  
  
Celestia looked surprised.  
  
"What? Why would I..."  
  
But then she noticed the mushy feeling on her behind. Unlike Twilight, Celestia did blush, but nbody in the group seemed to care. Which made sense, Celestia thought, since this would probably be a daily occurence in here. She got up and followed Twilight wordlessly.  
  
"Miss Cadance, we..."  
  
The young teacher wrinkled her nose, but said in a friendly tone:  
  
"Oh, I think I know what you need. Let's get you girls cleaned up."  
  
She first took Twilight and put her on the changing table, taking off her used diaper and cleaning and powdering her thoroughly before puttin a fresh one on her. Once again, Celestia was surprised by how okay Twilight was taking this.  
  
Twilight hopped off the table, and without a word of warning, Miss Cadance lifted Celestia onto the table and began the same procedure.  
  
This felt even more embarrassing to Celestia. It was one thing to have her diaper changed by Miss Cinch. Even besides the fact that she was essentially her mother now, at least legally speaking, there was also simply a difference between getting a diaper change from an older woman, and getting a diaper change from a woman her own age, if not even younger. She tried her best to think of other things, but that was not easy with the constantly changing sensations she felt on her nether regions. The cold that hit her when her diaper was opened, alongside the unpleasant sticky feeling that accompanied it. The even colder feeling of the wet wipes as she was cleaned up. The slight tickle she felt as the powder was sprinkled onto her. And the return of the bulky feeling between her legs as the new diaper got taped up.  
  
"There! All clean now. Now, let's go play with your friends."  
  
Cadance smiled at her, and she responded:  
  
"Yes... thank you, Miss Cadance."  
  
And then, she made her way back to the playpen.  
  
  
  
"How did your first day go?"  
  
"It was okay, mommy. I... I made some friends."  
  
"Yes, I figured you would get along with the girls in that class."  
  
Celestia was silent, as she looked out the car window. Cinch looked at her through the rearview mirror. A peculiar feeling hit her. She had her nemesis at her mercy now, could do literally anything with her... and yet...  
  
"Celestia?"  
  
"Yes, mommy?"  
  
"There is a movie on TV this evening which you might like. One of these... princess movies. It's showing past your bedtime, but I thought, since this was your first real day with our... arrangement, maybe we could make a little exception and let you watch it."  
  
It was a small thing, but it still made Celestia smile a little.  
  
"Thank you... mommy..."  
  
"It's alright. Just... don't think this will become the rule..."


End file.
